


The lost prince

by Firemoon_and_starlight



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Au erebor, F/M, Fili and Kili, Gen, Ravens of Erebor - Freeform, Smaug never came, but azog is still here, fili is crown prince, kili just wants a family, kiliel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firemoon_and_starlight/pseuds/Firemoon_and_starlight
Summary: AU : Kili, a supposed orphan, is raised by a blacksmith. Kili longs for the family he doesn't remember. One day Kili meets a stranger that will change his life forever. Will the royal family of Erebor make it through the trails to come, and will they find their lost Prince?





	1. Chapter 1

The lost Prince 

"Clang! clang!"

The metal screamed everytime Kili brought the hammer down. Sweat was pouring down his brow from long hours of work causing his hair to stick to his forehead. Plunging the red hot sword into the water cooling and hardening it. Kili then held up the sword for inspection, the blade was smooth and free of blemishes, another good sword to sell. That made two daggers and three swords for the day, Ulric, Kili's master should be pleased. Placing the sword on the table with all the other finished blades Kili began to trudge towards the forges office.  
It had been a long day, Kili had been woken up by Ulric before the sun had risen in order to get as much work done as possible. With Durins day aproching there would be more people through dale and already their numbers in orders was up. The sun had gone down hours ago and the normal busy, loud streets of dale were quiet, only a few lights remained lit in the city houses. 

Arriving in the office Kili saw Ulric looking down at the parchment; he was probably figuring something out. Ulric hadn't realized Kili was standing in the doorway, best not startle him, Kili had learned that the hard way a long time ago. So knocking on the door Kili stepped into the room.

"Ulric, I finished the sword I was working on" Kili announced "That makes three swords and two daggers I finished today."

"Good work," Ulric nodded his approval. 

 

Ulric taking in Kili's appearance of dishevelled hair, soot covered and tired eyes. Ulric sighed. "It's late, you've worked hard lad, go on and get some sleep, you look dead on your feet."

"Okay, Ulric," Kili said "Goodnight."

A gruff grunt from the old drarrow was all Kili got for a repy. Kili was used to it.

With that Kili headed towards his room. Arriving at the door Kili pushed through into his bedroom, it was small, nothing really grand, it had a cot in the corner of the room, with a nightstand, and a set of drawers. Kili didn't have much, but what he did have he treasured. And lying on the cot laid his most treasured possession; it was the baby blanket he had been wrapped up in when Ulric had found him. He had been just a wee babe, it was assumed that he had been abandoned, or orphaned. Around the same time, their had been an orc attack many were killed and countless missing

Sitting down on the cot Kili took up the little blue blanket, a small smile spread across his face. Kili often wondered what his family were like, had they been kind? Did they love him? Was he orphaned or had he been abandoned?

Lightly, Kili ran his finger over the ebordery of his name - Kili. What was it like to have someone who was family? Yes, he had Ulric, he might not be the most caring and loving Dwarf, but he was his guardian and he had fed, clothed, and taught him all that he knew. But what was it like to have a real family someone who truly loved you? What would it be like to have a mother, a father , or even a sibling? 

Enough of those thoughts Kili thought, it was best not to dwell on things of the past, nothing could be done now, what was done, was done. Exhaustion, and all the work he had accomplished was finely catching up. Not even bothering to change his clothes, Kili laid down upon the cot, bringing up his light quilt. Kili wondered if he had any family at all, what were they doing? Perhaps they were getting ready for bed, Kili smiled at the thought. Despite everything, and more than anything Kili wished that if he had any family at all, that one day that they would meet...

 

Meanwhile in Erebor...

Filli crown Prince of Erebor, plodded down the stone hallway, towards the royal Chambers, his room. It felt like ages had passed since he had set sights on his bedroom. A whirlwind of a day, that's what it felt like. Durins day was only a couple days away, meaning countless hours of planning, Thorin had insisted that Fili attend all the meetings, as Erebors crown Prince and his heir. The meetings hadn't actually been horrible but they hadn't been good either. Most of the gatherings had been to decide what preparation was needed from where to lodge their guests, gifts to give, and what meals to be seved. Occasionally a fight would break out about the simplest thing like whether to serve pork or chicken, in the end it was decided both.

Not all of the discussion had been on food or gifts but the safety of the Erebor and those who lived there. Recently there had been sighting of orcs and goblins closer to Erebor than they should. Also a rumor about a pale orc called Azog putting a bounty on Thorin's head, if anyone even metioned the name Azog, Thorin would become angry cursing the name Azog and swearing the scum had died ages ago. Thorin didn't take heed to the warnings, even though Fili thought it could be very serious.

Finally Fili destination was in sight, noding to the guards, Fili made his way into his room. Immediately he noticed that his room had been cleaned and his bed made. Fili smiled to himself, Jade, his maid came daily to clean even if he told her it didn't need it.

Despite being exausted from the day Fili could not go to bed and sleep. Glancing over to his desk he saw some papers Balin had dropped off for him to read, something about history and law. Thinking of nothing else better to do, Fili began to read. After about five pages in, suddenly a quiet knock abrupted the silence. Curiosity winning him over, Fili called out "Come in."

In came Fili's mother Dis. Immediately Fili got up to greet her.

"Mother, what are you doing here so late?" Fili asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to check in on you to see how your day went with Thorin, and all the meetings. The guards informed me when you returned. So tell me, how did it go?" She questioned

"About as good as it could, I guess." Fili replied. "I don't think Thorin is taking the threat against Erebor seriously nor the rumors of Azog, he just refuses to even consider the possibility. If the rumor is true and that Azog plans to attack we need to ready. Mahal knows the last attack brought too much death and ruin." 

After Fili finished his rant he looked up at his mother, who was now stareing at the floor. Immediately Fili berated himself for his careless words. Fili had been just a child of six years, when Azog had attacked. Azog had led the main attack against Erebor while a pack of Orcs had flooded the streets of Dale. By some miracle Dis had gotten Fili and herself to safety. But In all the chaos Dis had been separated from her husband and her youngest son Kili. 

After the Battle, the orcs had been defeated but at high price, there had was countless killed, wounded, and missing. Among the killed was Thror, Erebor's king and Dis' grand father, also Dis' husband Víli was counted as one of the fallen. Sometime during the battle thrain had disappeared, leaving the newly dubbed Thorin 'Oakenshield' king of Erebor. But parhaps the most heartbreaking of all was that of the youngest Durin, not even a full year yet, little Kili had never been found. No one really wanted to think about what fate might have befallen one so young. 

Everyone tried to get on with their lives afterwards but to this day when someone mentioned the battle around Dis it saddened her heart to think of that day.

"Oh, mum," Fili said, his voice full of regret, as he walked back to where Dis stood. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." 

Dis smiled sadly looking at her son . "I know you didn't mean to love, it's just; even after all these years I can't help but miss them. You look so much like your father, and you have grown into such a fine dwarrow; he would have been so proud. And your brother not with us very long, but in that time he stole every one's heart he met. More then anything I would love to see my baby again, to know what his personality was like, who he would favor in looks, what he would like all grown up." Dis sighed. "But we can't do anything now, it's in the past, all we can do is make the most of our time and try to prevent the horrors of the past happening again." 

"You are right in your thinking, Thorin should be taking this threat more seriously." Dis stated "But he is my brother, your uncle, and both our king, he may be foolish at times but he usually notices his mistakes and overcoming his pride he tries to fix them before any harm may come to pass."

"I know your right, as always." Fili smiled "Do you think Thorin would mind if I went to dale tomorrow, just for the day before all the guests arrive." Fili asked.

"As long as your back before the caravan from the Iron Hills arrive, Thorin wants you to be there to meet the dwarrowdams." 

Fili groaned into his hands.

"You forgot didn't you?" Dis knowingly guessed. 

"Yes..." 

"I figured. You have my consent, go to dale, have a half a day of fun." 

"Thanks mum."

Leaning towards her son she planted a kiss upon his head. "You must be tired. Try and get some sleep. Goodnight Fili." 

"Goodnight mum." 

Sighing heavily Fili walked to his bed, his mother was right, sleep would do him good. The sooner he got to bed the earlier he could get started to go to dale.

Who knew what tomorrow had in store, or who he would meet...


	2. Meetings

Chapter two - Meetings

Morning came too early for Kili's taste. It was the sound of Ulric's heavy footsteps that woke him, before his booming voice shouted out the daily morning wake up call.

"Kili! Lad, it's time to get up." 

With a small groan Kili rolled out of his cot. Rolling his shoulders, Kili tried to get the stiffness out of his shoulders and arms. Wordlessly he shuffled into the kitchen, there he found Ulric standing at the cooking stove, cooking what smelled like eggs and ham. It was always best to stick to simple meals, since Ulric was married to his craft, he had never found his one, and nither Kili or Ulric were very good at cooking. 

Sitting down at the dining table Kili ran a hand through his hair, it was a mess. Kili had had tried to keep braids in his hair but they had gotten in the way of his work. Also most dwarrow wore beads with their family crest, except Kili didn't know what his family's crest was. Ulric had offered some of his beads but it just didn't feel right. So for the most part he just used a leather hair tie. 

Taking the frying pan off the stove, Ulric turned around with two plates. "Morning Kili, here you go." He said sliding a plate to where Kili was sitted. 

"Thank you Ulric." Kili grinned picking up his eating utensil and started to dig in to his breakfast. "This is really good Ulric!" Kili said his mouth still full with his food." 

"Your just saying that because you didn't have to cook it." 

"True, but if I had made it would have been a little more burnt. So this is very good, only a little burnt." Kili laughed his jovial laugh teasing his master.

Ulric shook his head, "shut up, and eat your food ya dolt, we got things to do." Ulric might have disapproved of Kili's antics at times but having Kili around had been good for him. 

After breakfast the both of them went on with their daily routine. Cleaning, setting up shop, and starting up the forges fires for the day. 

By the time they began to get the forge ready, the sun was on the rise, pale morning sunlight streamed into the forge. The prosperous city of dale seemed to wake up with the sun. Soon the streets started to slowly fill up with merchants, men, and dwarves. 

 

When the fire got strong enough Kili grabbed the metal needed for the making of a sword. A man had came in the day before ordering a special make of sword. A master sword smith could finish the special ordered blade in a week, but since Kili was still an apprentice it would take a time of a fortnight.  
Ulric had given him this task to improve his skills. For the last week Kili had been working on two short swords, which he had finished the night before.

While Kili worked he received an occasional shout of greeting by dwarves and men alike. Most knew Kili as Ulric's apprentice, but to many Kili was a friend. One problem of being raised in a city of men was that as a dwarfling Kili didn't have many children that matured at the same rate. So at sixty-seven Kili was considered as a very young adult by dwarven standards, but by the children of men that Kili knew as a child they were married, with children and grandchildren. It didn't really matter much to Kili, occasionally an old friend would come by and visit, sometimes they would bring their children, most of them he knew already from when he would teach/play with the children with wooden swords. 

Kili was an exceptional swordsman, Ulric had noticed that when he began to train him, he was natural warrior, not a metal smith. But over time Ulric had taught Kili to be a fine smith. On occasion Ulric would let Kili and his friend Farden put on a show fighting blades, Kili hadn't gotten to do that in a long time since Farden had left to take up a position in the Iron Hills. Kili had sorely missed him, Farden had been his closest friend over the years. Farden and Kili were two of the very few dwarflings that lived in dale, and despite Farden being seven years older they got along very well.

After beating the metal in the beginning of shaping the sword, the metal started to cool and harden. Kili placed the metal back in the coals to heat the metal.   
That was when Kili noticed a blond dwarf looking around. 

"Hello," Kili greeted, "Can I help you find anything?" 

"No, I'm just looking around." Motioning around the blond said, "This is nice place you have here, is it yours?" 

"Oh no," Kili shook his head, "The forge belongs to Master Ulric he is working in the back, I am his apprentice, Kili at your service, and your family." He said bowing low.

"A noble name." The blond complented, "Fili, at yours and your family." He responded bowing.

"Well, you won't have to worry about any service to my family seeing as I have none. But thank you for the offer it is very kind of you." 

The sadness in the young dwarfs voice made Fili sympathize for him, he had lost a lot of family but at least he still had his mum, Uncle Thorin, and several other further relations. 

Seeing as Fili's face fell, Kili regretted mentioning his family. "No worries, it was a long time ago. I was just a babe, don't remember a thing about them." 

An awkward silence passed between the two, Fili picked up a dagger inspecting it. "These are very fine blades, worthy of the smith's of Erebor. Is this one of your works?" he asked gesturing to the blade in his hand. 

Kili took a quick look at blade, recognizing the work as his own. "Aye, it is."

"Truly amazing workmanship, especially from someone as young as yourself." 

"Ay, I might be young but I'm no child, I doubt I'm much younger than yourself." 

"True." Fili laughed lightly, he liked this Kili, there was just something about him, he couldn't place what it was, but he liked it. 

With Kili occasionally checking the metal in the forge, they struck up an easy conversation, they talked about sparing and their weapon of choice. Kill thought it was amazing that Fili fought with twin swords, and Fili was quite intrigued when Kili told him he was an Archer as well as swordsman. 

"My mother would probably say that I had enough blades and didn't need anymore, but I can't pass up a blade like this. How much?" He questioned. 

"That would be three silver." Kili replied.

Fishing out his coin purse, Fili handed over three silver coins to Kili. Taking the coins Kili put them in his pocket to put up later. 

"So how long have you lived in Dale?" Fili asked, as he tucked the blade in the folds of his coat. 

"Ever since I can remember, Ulric has raised me In Dale." Kili answered. 

Fili was intrigued, he wanted to know more about this dwarf Kili, who lived in a city of men, who is an archer and swordsman, Fili was certain that there was more than what reached the eye. He was about to ask another question when a scream peirced the air, and people began to frantically run about. Confused Fili looked to Kili, "What's going on?" He asked. Kili shook his head "I...I don't know." He said clearly just as confused. 

Running out into the street Kili scanned the crowd of frantic people searching for a familiar face. When he saw a man he knew, he shouted out, "Percy, what's going on?"

"Orcs have broken into the lower level of the city! They've raided the lower market and burned some of the houses! The guards are out numbered, everyone is fleeing towards the keep."

That was all Kili needed to be told he ran back to the forge where Ulric and Fili now stood waiting to hear what was going on. 

"What's all the commotion?" Ulric questioned concerned.

"Orcs have raided the lower city, the guards are out numbered. They need help, I'm going to help them." Kill said determinedly, as he grabbed his bow and sword. 

"I'm going with ya lad." Ulric stated.

"No." Kili answered "Ulric, if the orcs make it this far someone needs to be here to help."

Grudgingly, Ulric let Kili go. Turning away, Kili bolted out of the forge and ran towards the lower city.

Fili couldn't help but silently watch between Ulric and Kili. When he had heard Kili say that orcs had broke in the city Fili knew that this had to be Azog's doing. Kili had said that the guards had been out numbered, and the first thing that he said was that he was going to help them. He was brave, reckless even; but what could Fili really say? He was going to help. Fili ran out, racing after the dark haired dwarf with determination, and two sharp blades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Fili and Kili have met! Yay! Thank you for reading! All kudos and comments are appreciated!


	3. Feisty

Chapter three - feisty

When Kili reached the lower level, the first signs of disaster was obvious, the bodies of men laying dead on the ground, orcs were running rampant through the streets; the screams of women and children rent the air full of terror and grief. Not waiting a second more Kili rushed towards the fray bow drawn and fireing arrows quickly after the other. As he got closer to the fight he changed weapons drawing his sword. He slashed, stabbed, and blocked, several orcs fell to his blade, but it seemed the more orcs he killed the more there were. There were too many for him and the few remaining guards. fighting fouriously when the two orcs lounging out at him; in his peripheral vision he could see an orc coming up from behind, in a blur of gold and silver blades the orc was cut down. To Kili's amazement it was Fili, the dwarf from the forge. Stabbing the one orc and beheading the other, he turned around glanceing at the dwarf, "What are you doing here?!" Kili shouted over the cacophony of the fight.

"Helping out! What's it look like?" The blond yelled back.

Kili blocked an orc blade, and smiled he liked Fili, so he yelled back, "Like your helping out!?" 

Together they fought the multitude of orcs, while watching and protecting each other's back. It soon became obvious to both warriors that they were definitely out numbered. Only half of the twenty guards that patrolled that area were still alive. The other half exhausted and wounded from the long fight for their very lives. If help didn't come soon they would all be goners. 

Help did come, but by the most unlikely creatures. They seemed to come out of nowhere, moving swiftly, gracefully, and dangerously quick with bow and blade. 

Fili turned to see Kili fight a giant orc, he wanted to run to protect and aid him, it was in his blood to protect others and for some reason Fili felt an even bigger need to protect his new found friend, maybe it was because this dwarf carried the same name of his lost baby brother, he didn't know. All he did know was that the two orcs he was fighting prevented him from going to aid him. When he heard Kili shout out, he turned around just to see the orc with it's blade high in the air ready to bring it down upon his chest.

Desperately, Kili fought a massive orc he was slow but strong, the orc raised his blade and brought it crashing down upon Kili's blade. Kili held strong under the brutal force stepping back he tried to hold his ground but all that greeted his foot was loose pebbles. Crashing to the ground, the orc taking advantage of Kili's fall he raised his blade for a killing blow. In a flash of red and green, the orc collapsed to the ground dead with an arrow through it's neck. Kili got to his feet stunned watching his red haired savior continue fighting, she was absolutely stunning, and obviously a skilled warrior . 

"Kili!" 

Kili quickly turned around to see Fili running towards him. They both took in the others after battle dishevelled looks, they were both covered in blood, not of their own but of the black blood of the orcs. "Are you okay?" Fili worried Asked "Last I saw, you were about to be stabbed." 

"Aye, I'm fine. Saved by an elf." Kili smiled, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I don't think you're the only one who was saved by the elves, they really changed course of the tide. What my uncle would say?" Fili laughed lightly shaking his head.

The both of them watched with awe as the elves ran around finishing off the rest of the living orcs, and others scanning the ground as if daring the dead orcs to move just to kill then again.

When the elves began to regroup that was when a group of men and soldiers of Dale came running into the market square ready to fight. Unexpectedly, they saw the cobble littered with the dead of orcs and men and standing a group of elves and two dwarves. One of the men in the front came towards them Fili quickly recognized him as king Bard.

"Prince legolas, Prince Fili, I didn't expect to see you here, but it seems I am endebted for your help." Bard said bowing his head in gratitude.

"It was our duty to help." The elven prince replied

"We could not stand idle when your people were in need of assistance. I am grieved that this has happened but I am glad that I could have helped, king Bard." Fili stated.

Kili couldn't help but stare in shock, ever since the blond had introduced himself that morning Kili couldn't shake the feeling that he should know why the name sounded so familiar, it was crazy enough that their names rhymed, but now it had been confirmed this was Fili the crown Prince of Erebor. Not only was Erebor's prince here but the Prince of Mirkwood, and King Bard, never in his life had Kili been around so much royalty. When Kili's shock wore off he realized Bard, Legolas, and Fili had made quick plans to put out the fires that the orcs had started, build back the wall of the city that had been destroyed, and Legolas had volunteered some of his guards that had knowledge in healing to take care of the wounded. 

The next thing Kili knew, he was helping buildings back the wall with prince Fili and ten other men. Dwarves are naturally good with their hands, and Kili and Fili were no exception. The both of them working together building and Instructing the men. By the time sun was setting in the distance the wall was almost up. It was a temporary fix, there for protection till they could get better supplies. Fili led the group back to the market and excused the men to go back to their people. Fili then turned to Kili smiling big he said: "Let's go find some food!" 

"That sounds great." Kili said, "Lead the way." 

Despite the fight earlier the market was now a functioning camp, the evidence of the battle was better cleaned. There were tents set up, and many campfires burning brightly and both men and elves talking around the camp.

"So what's for supper?" Fili asked a young man at the campfire. 

"It's not much" the man said, "But it will keep your belly full" He handed them both a bowl, "It's some broth, meat, and potatoes." 

Fili and Kili sat near the fire bowl in hand, after the long day of fighting and hard work with no luncheon, the first bite tasted like a dream; everything tastes better when your hungry. "This is good" Fili told the man. 

"I'm glad you like it." The man responded. 

"Prince Fili!" 

Fili turned to see king Bard coming their way. "Prince Fili, I was just looking for you." Bard declared, "I ran into some of my men who worked with you today said that the work that was done would never have been completed without you. I will forever be in you debt thank you."

"I'm glad that I could be of assistance."

"We have sent word to Erebor of what has happened and that you are safe. What are your plans for the morrow?" Bard asked.

"I plan to head back to Erebor in the morning." Fili stated. 

"I have a few men heading back tomorrow if you wouldn't mind an escort." 

"No, that sounds fine." FiIi said, "I wouldn't mind the company." 

"Good, I'm sorry to have inturupted your dinner, I will leave you to it." Bard turned to the man at the fire, "Baird, night watch will start soon everyone will need to take a shift." With that Bard left to go talk with the rest of the camp.

Kili saw the look of disappointment, and how tired the young man's face looked when watch duty was brought up; "If you want I can take first watch." Kili offered.

Baird was shocked by the offer. "You don't have to you've already done so much." 

"It's no problem really," Kili said, "The more people their are, the easier it will be on everyone. You can go on get some some sleep, you can take second watch."

"Aye, and I can take third watch." Fili suggested. 

The boy's eyes just wided even more. "Thank you, both of you, thank you."

"At your service."

As Fili and Kili finished their stew Fili asked "So what are your plans for tomorrow? Will you join me on going back?"

"I will," Kili confirmed, "And if you wish I will accompany you all the way to Erebor; it's not safe to travel alone with orcs around."

"Your right." Fili said, "I would be honored to have you come with me, you fought well today, you were very brave. Erebor could use someone of your skill, if you wanted I could find you a position somewhere. It would be good to have you around."

Kili smiled. "I will definitely think about it Prince Fili."

"Please just call me Fili." Fili pleaded.

"Okay, Fili." Kili got to his feet, "Well I guess I should go on and start first watch. I'll see you in the morning then." 

"Goodnight Kili, see you in the morning."

As Kili made his way to the watch parimeter he saw the familiar auburn hair of his earlier rescuer. He walked towards her hoping to at least talk to her and show his gratitude.

"I never got to thank you," Kili explained to the she-elf, "you saved my life I will forever be in your debt, thank you my lady."

"I am no one's lady." She replied in feisty tone. 

"Yes that may be true, but one could only wish." Kili couldn't help but smile she was feisty and a fighter.

Tauriel was shocked to hear such things, and from a dwarf; she had only heard negative things about his people. 

Kili noticed the she-elf's surprise so Kili decided to start with a simple conversation. "I don't think I know you name yet, I'm Kili."

"Tauriel." She replied. Gazing out into the distance she scanned the horizon and looked to the sky. The stars were shining brightly tonight and she couldn't help but admire their beauty.

"So you like starlight?" Kili observed.

"Yes, all light is sacred to the eldar but the wood elves love best the light of the stars."

"I always though it cold light, remote and far away." 

"It is memory precious and pure." Tauriel declared.

"I have walked there sometimes, beyond the forest and up into the night. I have seen the world fall away and the white light forever fill the air."

Kili smiled when he heard Tauriel speak of her love of the stars, her movement and voice so enchanting. "I looked to the stars because of memories I didn't have and a family I don't remember. I would look to the stars and tell myself that even if I have family somewhere, at least we're under the same sky." Kili looked to Tauriel with a small grin he asked "Do you have a family?" 

Tauriel looked down her eyes stormy, "No, I did, but they were murdered by a pack of gundabad orcs."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It was many years ago." Tauriel explained, "The orcs later were later killed and I was taken in and raised in the palace. I later joined the guard and now I am captian. I believe it has worked out for the best."

"You seem to done well for yourself, I'm sure your family would be proud." Kili assured her.

They continued their conversation in an easy and friendly manner. Talking of their everyday lives. Tauriel found it interesting to hear what it was like to live in a city of men and the most intriguing that Kili was an archer. Kili loved to hear Tauriel talk about the forrest of Mirkwood, and duties as captain of the guard. 

As his watch came to an close Kili was sad that their conversation would come to an end but after the exhaustion of the day a few hours of rest sounded so tempting. So when they went their separate ways Kili said his goodbye. "It has been a pleasure talking to you. Goodnight my lady."

"I'm not y- " Tauriel sighed, "goodnight Kili."


	4. Survivor

chapter 4: Survivor  
Shuffling in the darkness Gangling made his way back to the encampment. He had barely made it out alive. When those elf scum arrived, Gangling knew their scouting attack party didn't stand a chance.

Gangling stumbled through the camp. The campfires littered the ground burning brightly. All the other orcs growled at his return. Paying no attention to their growls and snarls he continued forward; he had to report to the master.

On the far side of the camp where the fires were fewer and the darkness seemed colder, there stood the menecing shadow of Azog the defiler.

Gangling shuffled forward, "Master," he gurgled, "I have news. We broke into the city, it was poorly defended, very few guards. There were two dwarves the golden prince of Erebor and a dark haired dwarf -we Lost them. Ambushed by elvish filth, we were-"

"I don't want excuses." Azog sneered, "I want the head of the dwarf king! I want revenge, I want him to suffer."

"We were outnumbered, there was nothing we could do I barely escaped with my life!" Gangling begged.

"Far better you had... paid with it." Azog brutally stabbed the orc and threw the dead body to the side.

"What shall we do master?" Asked an orc Lurking in the shadows.

"The dwarf scum will show themselves soon enough. Bolg!" Azog bellowed.

Coming out of the shadows came a huge orc in stature. Thundering forward, he pushed away any orc that got in his way.

"I have a task for you." Azog growled "Do you still thirst for dwarf blood?"

Bolg smirked evilly.

"Kill the dwarf kings heir, make him suffer." Azog hissed, "Take a group with you and kill them."

Bolg nodded turning away barking out commands in the dark orcish tongue. Soon a group had been picked, and ready to go. They had an order to do what orcs do best, and that was to kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but I thought it was time to see what the bad guys were up to. Next chapter will be longer and Fili and Kili make an surpriseing discovery. Wink, wink, ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading! All comments, follows, and kudos are appreciated, thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you like it!


End file.
